HOUSE OF ANUBIS FANFIC!
by Luvyou1D1814
Summary: HEY SO THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC! ENJOY! :D


Season 2 fan fiction HOUSE OF ANUBIS

Outside (Everyone is getting out of their cars and about to enter the house of anubis)

Trudy: Welcome back loves! Me and Victor are so excited to have you back for another year at the house of anubis! Now everyone school starts tomorrow so be prepared! And we have brand new teachers!

Amber: OMG! School! OMG I don't want to wear those ugly uniforms again! Oh no! Oh well then I'm gonna go unpack! See ya!

Alfie: Umm Amber how much luggage do you have?

Amber: About 10 suitcases!

Mick: Oh Trudy, I am so excited! Excited about your cooking!

Mara: Now Mick, its not all about the food its about the studies and friends, right?

Mick: Oh Mara, I know but you know how much I LOVE food!

Trudy: Oh my Mick, I'm gonna have to start making extra food then. Just for you!

(Everyone starts giggling)

(Trudy's phone rings and she answers it)

(Trudy hangs up)

Trudy: Oh no I just got a phone call from the airport!

Fabian: What is it?

Trudy: Well I'm sorry to say, Nina's airplane crashed:

(Everyone in shock)

Fabian: WHAT!

Trudy: Well they got stuck in a huge storm and just crashed in New York City.

Jerome: Is Nina ok?

Trudy: Well she's in the hospital with a broken leg.

Patricia: When is Nina gonna come?

Trudy: Well I'm sorry to say...again..but Nina is taking the closest train back to her home.

She doesn't want to go on a plane during this weather. The weather will probably get better in 2 to 3 weeks. Then she will come here.

Fabian: 2 to 3 weeks! Oh my gosh!

Trudy: Oh hold on I'm getting a call!

Scene 2

(Everyone is having dinner in the dining room except for Nina)

Trudy: Guys, I have some bad news. It's about Nina.

Amber: What is it? Is she doing alright?

Trudy: Yes, she's fine. But someone is going to replace Nina for the next 2 to 3 weeks until Nina comes back.

Jerome: Well who is it?

Mick: Is it a boy or a girl (While gulping down his food)

Mara: Slow down Mick! You're gonna choke!

Mick: I can't help it! Trudy's spaghetti and meatballs are the bomb!

Alfie: The bomb? Huh?

Mick: It's an American expression Nina taught me. It means it was great or amazing!

Amber: Oh! That's cool!

Trudy: Well it's a girl and her name is Vanessa. She is also from America.

Patricia: Great! I'm gonna have to make friends with her just like i did with Nina! I'm sooo happy!

Amber: Yay! That means I'm bunking with her! New friend! Wohooo!

(Doorbell rings)

Trudy: Great! That's her!

(Trudy opens the door and walks Vanessa into the dining room to meet everyone)

(Picture of Vanessa) VANESSA PROFILE:

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Green

A little something about her: Foster child that is very shy but very sweet.

Vanessa Rose: Vanessa Rose is a very shy but sweet girl who loves to just have a laugh. She lost her parents at the age of 7 because some teenagers murdered them. She lived in a foster home but they sent her to school here because of her unique talents. She is very smart with physics and art. SHE IS THE NEW GIRL!

Trudy: Well guys, meet Vanessa Rose.

(Vanessa turns her head to the floor)

(Amber runs to Vanessa)

Amber: Hi I'm Amber! I'll be bunking with you and I am soooo excited about this! Welcome to the House of Anubis!

Vanessa: Hi...

Jerome: You look a bit shy there mate.

Vanessa: Umm..

Trudy: Well then everyone, Victor will be home in 30 minutes so everyone go to your rooms and get some good night sleep for school tomorrow! Also Amber you will be her "tour guide" for the next couple days so she can learn about how this house works!

(Everyone rushes up to their rooms)

Amber: Let's go! I have alot of things to tell you when we go upstairs!

Vanessa: Well then. Ok.

(Amber rushes Vanessa upstairs)

Scene 3

(Upstairs in Amber and Vanessa's room)

Amber: Sooo... Where did you come from? Well I know America but what state?

Vanessa: Ummm... I'm from Florida...Miami Florida.

Amber: That's soo cool! So are you excited about coming here?

Vanessa: Well, not really. I really wanted to stay in my foster home with my friends Dani and Megan. They were my besties!

Amber: Oh Vanessa! I know how you feel!

Vanessa: It's just I didn't want to leave you know? I was sent here because apparently I have a major in physics and art! I was home schooled and this is just so different for me!

Amber: Awww... I'm soo sorry! But don't worry you will learn. You will learn how to live in the house of anubis!

Vanessa: Thanks?

Amber: You know that you're replacing Nina an old student because she got in an airplane crash!

Vanessa: Oh I know! That's so sad. I'll have to leave when she comes back and find another spot in another school.

Amber: Well then. Let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight!

Vanessa: Goodnight!

(Downstairs)

Trudy: Where's Victor? He should be here by now!

(Suddenly the phone rings, And Trudy picks it up)

Trudy: Hello?

Victor: Hello Trudy. I am giving you the responsibility to take care of these children. I will not be coming back. Good Luck.

Trudy: What? What do you mean you're not coming back!

(The line ends)

(Mara comes downstairs)

Mara: What was that about?

Trudy: Oh! Mara you should be sleeping by now its 10! Why'd you come downstairs?

Mara: I can't sleep!

(Trudy feels Mara's forehead)

Trudy: Oh my Mara, that's burning hot! I don't think you're gonna be able to go to school tomorrow!

PLZ COMMENT! THEN I'LL PUT UP MORE! :D


End file.
